


Shattered

by Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222/pseuds/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222
Summary: I was raised in HELL.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631026
Kudos: 3





	1. All the Hard Times In My Life

My life has been Hell, let me walk you through some of the times:

About 2 months:

Dumped in an orphanage, the nannies knew that I had parents.

Age 3:

Put to work at EVERYTHING (No joke.)

Age 5:

Hospitalized because of getting beaten.

Age 7:

Almost stabbed to death by my roommate.

Age 9:

I got lit on fire by roommate whilst being asleep.

Now, that was my past. Now here's my present.


	2. My life couldn't get any worse, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw what my past has been like, it can't get any worse, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*WARNING*~
> 
> CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! SKIP IF NECESSARY! (The story won't make any sense tho.)

It was the first day of doctor exams which ALWAYS started on August 15th. I walked down to the dining hall and sat waiting for my name to be called for exams.

"Silvionah Potter," called a doctor who had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. He was carrying a walking stick with a snakehead topped figure. "Come with me."

I got up and walked up to him, and I looked way up at him. We walked to a closet that was set up with medical equipment, and I lied down on the table, and he started walking towards me.

"Stand up." He commanded.

I did as I was told, and he said, "I'm Doctor Lucius Malfoy, and I will be performing some exams on you. Just relax and don't struggle."

 _What? Why did he say, "don't struggle?"_ I thought.

I knew the answer before long.

I felt his fist go into my stomach, and me being only 40 pounds (I'm anorexic), I flew and hit the wall behind me. After trying to stand up, I couldn't and I stumbled backward and now stood with my back against the wall. Everything was spinning and I could feel Dr. Malfoy's hands lifting me off the floor and leaning me against what I guessed was the exam table, so I was partially sitting on it. I couldn’t move. Dr. Malfoy, well, not doctor I guess if this is how he treats his patients, he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

With a cold grin, and him staring into my eyes he said: “Don't worry, this will all be over soon.”

He slapped me, hard against the face nearly knocking me over. Tears burned the corners of my eyes, yet I couldn’t resist or fight back. My eyes grew wide and full of fear when Malfoy started ripping open my white button-down shirt, the buttons flying to the floor. I was terrified. Malfoy pulled the shirt off my shoulders and to the floor and proceeded to roll me over on the table and pushed me down atop of it so I was on my stomach. I only managed to squirm. This resulted in Malfoy slamming my face into the desk, and pinning my arms behind my back with one of his hands. His other hand slid up my leg and up into my skirt, grabbing my panties and sliding them down, with only a minor bit of hesitation. He pulled them down and let them drop at her ankles and pushed down my skirt.

“St...op...” I barely managed to gasp out with all my might.

Malfoy growled and slammed my face back into the desk. I could now feel my mouth filling with my blood. Malfoy let go of my wrists when I finally stopped resisting placing my hands on the desk on either side of my head. Tears began to fall from my eyes and onto the desk as I heard the sounds of Malfoy fumbling with his belt and pants before the swoosh of them falling to the floor. I shut her eyes tight and I could feel his hands pushing my skirt down and spreading my legs apart. By this point, I had given up and tried to take my mind to other places as she felt Malfoy's body lean against mine and pushing his penis into my vagina hard. I tried to think of anything else to take my pain away. Malfoy thrust into me hard, without mercy for what felt like hours but was only half an hour. I tried to ignore Malfoy's grunts and quiet moans but felt relief when it finally stopped. I could feel something hot and sticky substance dripping down my legs.

I lost consciousness moments after Malfoy finished. I couldn’t remember being walked out of the room, I had bruises everywhere and emotional ones too.

After, I hid in my room, the only thing I would ever do, and skipped meals completely. I was currently sitting in my room, reading for the past while. Memories started flooding my mind, some recent, some old.

*3rd Person POV @The Potter's house*

Severus Snape was sitting at the Potter's kitchen table having a reunion with the Marauders and Lily. He glanced a peek at Harry Potter in the Lounge, and he looked into his mind, like DEEP from when he was a baby. He saw the attack on the Potter's, and a curious-looking baby.

*Back then*

James: Take Harry and Silvionah to the safe room! I will be there.

*Present*

Snape stared at the boy, and it came to him. When he was at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius had mentioned that he was going to do "things" to a girl named Silvionah who was in an orphanage.

"Lily, I think I know what happened to Silvionah."

"How, and where is she?"

"I looked into Harry's mind and saw Silvionah as a baby. Then, when I went to go talk to Narcissa, Lucius mentioned her name, and her being an orphan at the orphanage in London."  
  
“We need to go get her.”

I looked at Lily, held out my arm, and we disapparated.


	3. Family and shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find my family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM KEEPING THE SERIES!!!! I'm sorry for the wait.

*1 week later: August 22*

I wake up with a jolt. I'm covered in cold sweat. Another nightmare from the doctor's appointment. I grab a red/black 'London' sweater and black short shorts, and head to the girl's lavatory. After I get out of the shower, I go to my room and pull out the book; **The Color Purple.** After about 10 minutes about reading a knock at the door startled me.

"Silvi? You have visitors." Mrs. Meyres said.

I closed my book, as a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes, and a woman with long red hair and a thin body structure walked in. They sat down at the desks in my room and the woman said, "Are you, Silvionah Potter?"

I nod.

"We thought we lost you when you were a youngling." the man said.

I looked totally confused.

"I'm Lily Potter, your mother." the woman said. "This is your 2nd god-father, Severus Snape."

I smile. I finally found my family.

"Would you like to come home, and go to a boarding school where Sev and your first god-father Remus will teach?"

I nod and smile.

"I'm going to fill out the form." Li-Mum said.

She walks out the door, with Severus following.

I pack, and wait.

*20 minutes later*

"Alright, this is going to sound weird, but take my hand, and close your eyes." Mum said.

I do as I'm told, and I feel like I'm being squeezed into a tube, then I feel my feet touch the ground. I open my eyes, and we're in some... shopping alley. We get school books, robes, and we go into a shop called 'Ollivanders.'

"Ah, Miss Potter, I've waited for this moment." a man said.

We try a LOT of wands, but finally, I settle for a 9-inch wand made of cherry, with a unicorn hair core. After we go through the tube again and we're in front of a large house. We walk in, and I get introduced to, Uncle Sirius, Harry, Dad, and Uncle Remus, my first god-father. I'm shown to my room, it's a light pink room with books under a bunk bed, a desk, and a dresser. Carpet (Red) and I unpack. I finally feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> In chapter 4, it is when Silvi and Harry go to Hogwarts.  
> (Harry's 3rd year, Silvi's 1st.


	4. CHALLENGE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a challenge for you...

Hello, readers! I just wanted to announce that I'm holding a contest for my new book! The story will be about a girl named Librielle Scoggins and Lily Luna Potter at Hogwarts. They're Hufflepuffs. I need you to either write a short story (Can be mature) or list ideas for the story. Your name(s) will be listed on the chapter with your idea.

Here are the rules:

1\. Send the emails to L.aismyname1222@gmail.com or Lila.RenSolo@gmail.com (Both my email addresses)/COMMENT on one of my stories your ideas.

2\. To gain extra points, use one of these ships:

Lily & Scorpius: Scorpily

Librielle & James: Jamelle

Scorpius & Albus: Scorbus

Lily & Librielle: Lilyelle

3\. Leave your @name in the email, or if you don't have an account leave a code name or your real name!

Good luck to all! I will choose a LOT of winners, so be ready, and active!


End file.
